Bad Decision
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: When Vito does something that could end his problems, he has no idea how much trouble his actions could land him in. Can he fix it in time or will he face the parental wrath Chester? One shot! Not a yaoi, it's family stuff.


_Hello everyone!_

 _Here's a personality story that's separate from "Personality Drabbles"!_

 _I thought of doing a one-shot that wasn't from the personality story, but it's still a part of it in some way._

 _You see, I thought of this idea a few months ago and my good friend, SailorMarble14, agreed with me and helped me think of some parts to help me move it along. Thanks hon'!_  
 _I thought that what if Vito tried to break Chesters cane in order to free himself from any future punishment? For some of you who don't know, SailorMarble14 and I had a theory that because Vito misbehaves all the time he would get punished by the cane most of the time. That's when I thought of this and how the others would react to Vitos actions._

 _And the reason why it's emotional is because Vito may be tough and mean sometimes, but he doesn't want to do anything to upset his family nor does he want to lose their love and trust. And Chester may be strict and firm, he's also loving and just as forgiving as anyone else._

 _Anyway, that's all I wanna say and be sure to check out my other stories too. :) And I hope you like this even if it's not perfect._

 _One more thing: This is_ _ **not**_ _a yaoi okay? It's just family stuff._

 _Until next time, enjoy!_

 _I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 1: Stupid Idea & Forgiveness

It was just an average day in the mind of Mike and everyone was doing their own thing. Mike and Mal were watching TV in their room, Svetlana was doing her gymnastics, Vito just lazed around, Chester took a nap, and Manitoba was reading a book.

Vito was walking past the living room, drinking some soda, when he saw Chester sleeping in his favorite chair and his cane is leaning next to him. As he eyed the dreaded cane, it gave him an idea that could change the way he lives.

 _"If I get rid of that cane now,"_ he thought to himself, _"then Chester won't have anything to hit me with anymore!"_

As you probably guessed, Vito has had more than enough spankings from the cane ever since he was a child and he was the only one in the mind who got punished more than the others. Sometimes, it would take him days or even weeks until he could sit down again and sometimes he would receive a lecture and/or a grounding to go with it. And to someone like Vito, a grounding is more than enough punishment to have than having a really sore bottom for days.

Being very quiet, Vito crept next to his sleeping grandfather and, carefully, took the cane before he backed away again. He kept walking until he was in his room and got a good look at the object in his hands.

"After all these years of pain and suffering, vengeance is finally mine!" Vito laughed manically.

But before he could do anything, he heard his siblings at his door.

"Vito?" Mike asked, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing!" Vito said as he hid the cane behind his back.

"What are you up to now, ya wily kangaroo?" Manitoba narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"N-Nothing!" Vito shook his head nervously.

"Vito! Tell us already!" everyone yelled at him.

"Ugh!" he groaned, "Alright, alright! Jeez, settle down!" He brings the cane out, "I'm destroying this stupid cane once and for all! There, ya happy?!"

Everyone gasped in horror once Vito revealed his plan in front of them.

"Dude, are you asking for a death wish?!" Mal exclaimed.

"No." Vito said, "I'm just sick and tired of being hit all the time. Once I break his stupid whuppin' stick, it'll all be over."

"Vito, think about what you're doing mate!" Manitoba said worriedly.

"I did." Vito turned away.

Before anyone could stop him, Vito took the cane and broke it over his knee. Everyone gasped again as Vito threw the broken pieces aside and brushed his hands off.

"You are dead meat, dude!" Mike said with wide eyes.

"Who cares?" Vito scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Now, he can't punish us like this anymore. I mean what's he gonna do, use the cane? Ha!"

"But dear, zere are other ways he could punish us." Svetlana mentioned.

That's when Vitos eyes turned wide and his heart began to beat a little faster.

"What do you mean "other ways"?" Vito asked.

"Other people have used different instruments as punishment over the years, bro'." Mike explained, "Like with Chesters cane, people have used different canes, birches, and switches at schools around the world."

"And paddles." Mal added, "Don't forget the paddles."

"Und I know that some mothers use hairbrushes when disciplining their children." Svetlana said, "Very hard wooden hairbrushes und it would hurt just as much as a cane would."

"And most of the time, kids would have awful bruises and bloody welts afterward." Manitoba added as well.

Vito felt very sick to his stomach thinking that his strict grandfather figure could use something else other than the cane he had used for years.

"Y-You think Chester will use those things?" he asked nervously.

"He might." Mike said as he shrugged, "You know he is sometimes."

"Ve're not trying to scare you, Vito." Svetlana said softly, "Ve just don't vant to see you get hurt, that's all."

"Well, it ain't working!" Vito said as he began to hyperventilate, "I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

Then, Svetlana pulled him into a gentle embrace and gently stroked his hair, "Shhh. Just calm down und take a deep breath, Vito. Just take it easy."

The shirtless teenager began to calm himself down as he pulled away from his sister, "Thanks Svetlana." he took a deep breath, "Now that that's done, I gotta fix this."

"How?" asked Mal.

"Look, I'll just glue it back together and then place it back before Chester even knows it gone." Vito explained, "It's fool-proof!"

"Or foolish." Manitoba muttered to Svetlana, who gave a nod in return.

"Ey!" he glared, "I know what I'm doing! Stop worrying so much!"

He, then, took the broken piece and left his room, leaving his siblings all staring at each other.

"Think this is gonna go bad?" Manitoba asked the others.

"Most likely, Mani." Svetlana sighed, "But, I hope he'll be okay."

"Mal, why don't we go check and make sure he's okay?" Mike suggested to his brother.

"Good idea." Mal agreed.

The two walked out of the room and looked everywhere for their older brother. It only took a couple minutes until they heard sounds coming from the storage closet and realized that their brother was in there. The two boys went into the closet and saw Vito sitting down with his back turned to the door.

"Vito?" Mal said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey guys!" Vito turned his head for a moment, "I'm fixing up Chester's cane and it's working out great!"

"How did you do it?" Mike asked in curiosity.

"Easy!" Vito smiled as he turned around, "I just put a bunch of glue on one end and I'm going to attach the other piece to it. Simple as that!"

He held the two sticks in his hands and one of the broken ends had like a handful of glue all over it. It dripped on the sides and needless to say, Mike and Mal were _not_ impressed.

"Vito!" Mal slapped his own forehead,"You're only supposed to use a _drop_ of that glue, not a handful!"

"Ey yo, I thought it would be better if I used more!" he said in irritation.

"You're just making a mess." Mike pointed out.

"Eh, shut up!" Vito rolled his eyes, "I already told you, I know what I'm doing!"

As he tried to stick the broken pieces together, Vito pulled his hand away and saw one of the pieces stuck to his hand.

"What the?" Vito said as he tried to pull the piece off, "Get it off me!"

"Here, let me help you." Mike offered.

But when Mike grabbed Vitos wrist, he became stuck as well.

"Oh great!" Mike groaned, "Now I'm stuck too!"

"Hold on." Mal went over to help his brothers but he ended up getting his hands stuck along with them, "Oh that's just great! Now we are all stuck! Now what are we going to do?!"

"I brought a wet rag with me before I did this." Vito admitted, "Mike, you're the only one with a free hand. Grab the rag and wipe this stuff off!"

"I'm on it!" Mike nodded.

After struggling with his brothers, Mike finally managed to reach for the rag and wiped off the sticky substance, allowing his brothers to break free.

"Ugh! Finally!" Vito said as he tried to put the pieces back together.

But will it did seem to work at first, the weight of the glue began to sag and the cane was nothing but a broken mess again.

"No! No! No!" the tough personality freaked, "Aw come on! This stuff was supposed to work!"

"Look Vito," Mike began, "maybe it's better if you should tell Chester the truth. I mean, he's gonna know sooner or later."

"What are you, nuts or something?! If he finds out about this, it's spank city for me!" Vito started to panic.

"Vito, calm down!" Mike said as he patted Vitos back, "Maybe Chester won't get mad at you this time."

"Ah, just forget it Mike." Vito sighed heavily as he sat down and placed his head in his arms, "Let's face it, once Chester hears of this, I'm never gonna sit down again for the rest of my life."

Mal knelt down next to his brother and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Vito." Mal said softly, "Listen, Chester may be strict sometimes but he is caring and loving to us all. I'm sure he'll understand."

"You think so?" Vito asked as he raised his head.

"I know so." Mal smiled and nodded, "Once you tell the truth, everything will be okay."

"And we'll be there for you." Mike added with a smile, "We promise."

Vito gave a deep sigh before standing up, "Alright. I'll tell him after dinner."

Vito left the broken cane in the closet and when dinnertime came, he sat as far away from Chester as he possible could. But, he felt so awful about he did that he only took one bite of his food and the others were concerned because, except for Svetlana, they were having steaks for dinner. Steaks is one of Vitos favorite dishes and he only took a small bite and left the rest alone, which is very unusual considering the fact that he's a total carnivore according to Mike.

"Vito?" Svetlana asked with concern, "Are you alright, darling? You've barely eaten anything."

The shirtless teen just fiddled around with his fork, "I'm okay. But, can I please be excused? I'm not hungry right now."

The others looked at each other with concern before Manitoba spoke up, "Are you sure, mate? I can make you something else if you want."

"No thanks." Vito said as he rose from his seat, "Can I go? Please?"

"Sure Vito." Chester said with a nod.

"Come to us if you want to talk." Mike told his brother, "Okay?"

"Yeah." Vito barley said before he left the kitchen.

"Now what do you suppose is up with him?" Chester asked the others.

Everyone else looked at each other again and just shrugged as they finished eating their meal. After Mike and Mal explained to their brother and sister about what happened earlier, all four siblings knew how Vito felt right now and the guilt is eating away at his heart. Chester wanted to ask more but he felt he should let Vito explain what is wrong when he feels like it.

Speaking of which, Vito went back to his room and laid down on his bed trying to make the guilt go away. But it proved to be useless for he felt like he was in an ocean of dispear & regret and the only way to get rid of it was to tell the truth, regardless of what the outcome might be. Very hesitantly, Vito rose from his bed and was about to make his way to the living room when he saw Chester coming out of the bathroom and heading the opposite direction. Despite his growing fear of the possibility of a very painful punishment, the tough teenager went right behind the old man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Chester?" Vito asked softly.

"Yes Vito?" Chester answered as he turned around, "What is it?"

"T-There's something I need to tell you." he said in a scared voice.

Chester took a couple steps towards his grandson and looked at him with deep concern, "What's the matter, sonny?"

Vito felt afraid that Chester will be angry if he tells the truth but he knew he can't live with the guilt forever. With a heavy heart and deep breath Vito finally said, "I-I took your cane and...I broke it."

The old man was a little surprised inside but when looking at the scared young man in front of him, he knew there must be a reason behind this act.

"It's alright, Vito. I'm sure it was an accident." Chester said in reassurance.

"No, it wasn't!" Vito shook his head, "I-I-I..." he felt the tears pool in his eyes as he faced his grandfather figure, "I broke it in half on purpose!"

Chester was a little shocked at first but he continued to be silent and listen to his upset grandson.

"I-I was sick and tired of being beaten by that thing all the time and I thought getting rid of the cane would solve things. But, when I heard of other ways you could hit me...I tried to fix it but I ended up making it worse!" Vito said through sobs and collapsed on his knees, "I know what I did was wrong but please don't hurt me! I'm really sorry!" he grabbed Chesters shirt as he continued to cry, "I promise I'll be good but don't punish me! I didn't mean it! Please Chester!"

Chester felt heartbroken that his tough grandson was reduced to a frightened, blubbering mess and all because of a broken cane. He even felt guilty of all the times he had to disipline Vito over the years despite what he had done.

The tough personality cried so hard that he was leaving a puddle of tears on the floor and he feared that he wasn't going to be able to sit for a long, long time. But to Vitos surprise, he felt two gentle arms wrap around his body and a hand rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Vito" Chester said softly, "I'm not angry at you, I promise. Just calm down, everything is going to be okay."

Although he was still taken in by this act of forgiveness, Vito took a few deep breaths to calm himself and wiped his eyes before he looked at his grandfather again.

"B-But..." Vito stammered as a couple more tears fell, "I broke your cane! How can you not be mad at me?"

"Because," Chester said as he wiped the boys eyes with his thumb, "I can tell you're really sorry and you feel really hurt inside. But, why did you do this?"

"I-I didn't want to be hit by that cane anymore." he answered with a sniffle, "I know I made mistakes all the time but in the end, my butt ends up getting blistered by that thing! I was too scared to tell you so...I thought I could take matters into my own hands. And I know it was a stupid thing to do, so you don't have to tell me that." he looked away in shame.

Then, Chester took his hand and held the boys chin up so they can look at each other eye-to-eye, "Look at me, Vito. I understand why you were upset by this, but if you would've just told me what the problem was, I could've helped you somehow."

Vito gave a sad nod as Chester placed a hand on his shoulder, "But, I'm also really sorry for scaring you and hitting you all the time. I only did that so I could teach you your mistakes and not have you go down the wrong path. I still love you no matter what you do."

"I know, Chester. I know." Vito sighed sadly, "But, I didn't know what else to do! I tried to put glue on it and it didn't work."

Chester gave a small chuckle as he helped Vito to his feet, "Come with me. Let me show you something."

Vito was confused as his grandfather led him to the storage room, grabbed the broken pieces, took Vito his room, and searched for something in his desk drawer. He, then, pulled out what appears to be a roll of tape that appeared to be the same color as his cane. Vito watched as Chester puts the pieces in the right place and wraps a bit of tape around the area where it was broken until it was back into it's original state.

"Ey yo!" Vito said in amazement, "It looks as good as new! You can't even see where it broke! Where did you get that tape anyway?"

"Oh, I've had it in case something like this happened." Chester answered, "You can never be too careful these days."

Although he was glad that the cane was fixed, Vito had a very sick feeling that he wasn't going to be let off so easily.

"Chester," the boy gulped nervously as he handed the cane back to him, "if you think I should be punished for what I did...go ahead. I know I deserve it."

Vito closed his eyes and expected Chester to punish him in just a matter of seconds but, instead, he found himself in another hug.

"I'm not gonna punish you, son." Chester said softly, "You don't deserve it."

"But why?" Vito said in utter confusion, "I thought that's what you usually do whenever I do something wrong."

"Only if it's really necessary." Chester answered as he pulled away, "However, I would never hurt you over something like this. Besides, I think you've been through enough already."

"So, you forgive me?" Vito asked.

"I never said I wouldn't." Chester smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair, "Now come here, you little salami head!"

Vito smiled back as he hugged his grandfather close, "Thanks Chester. I love you."

"I love you too, son." the old man patted him on the back, "And I always will. Come on, it's time for dessert."

"Now you're talking!" Vito agreed as he and his grandfather walked out of the room.

They waled back to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting and was a little surprised to see Vito smiling again.

"I take it everything went okay?" Mal asked.

"Yep!" Vito nodded as he sat down, "We fixed the cane and Chester forgave me."

"And there was no need for any punishment whatsoever." Chester added, "So don't worry a thing."

"That's good." Mike sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see that everything turned out okay for you two." Svetlana said as she smiled.

"Me too." Manitoba agreed, "We were awfully worried about you, mate."

"Ey, I'm fine now." he said as he relaxed, "I learned my lesson and I'm not gonna break anything of Chester's or you guys ever again. I promise."

"And I'm going to put my cane away for a while." Chester said too, "I think it's had enough action for one day."

"Wonderful." said Svetlana as she stood up, "Now who's hungry? I've been baking a storm!"

"Alright! Cool! Yum!" everyone said.

After everyone ate dessert, Vito apologized once more to Chester and he still forgave his grandson and was glad he had learned his lesson.

Vito kept his promise to be more careful of any other cherished valuables of the family and Chester only used his cane if he ever needed help to walk or to reach things.

After a while, things went back to normal in Mikes mind but no one ever forgot this experience or what Vito had to go through. Lessons, harsh or not, can have a deep effect on a person, even for someone as tough and hard as Vito.

The End


End file.
